


Fill The Empty Rooms

by leiascully



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-24
Updated: 2006-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius came and the world was transformed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill The Empty Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't remember this prompt.  
> Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling and Scholastic. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Remus woke up to the warm weight of Padfoot curled against him, roused a little, and went back to sleep. He woke in a panic, afraid that it had been a dream like the one he'd had so many nights during the years that Sirius had been in Azkaban. But there was Padfoot, as compact as a big dog could be, tail over nose, sleeping hard.

Remus took a deep breath, and thought of crying for the first time in longer than he could remember. Sirius had not come to him since they had moved into Grimmauld, had not really seen him since the moment in the Shack, but here he was on Remus' bed smelling of dog and cologne somehow, with his deep magic that made the air around him electric and his deep needs that Remus ached to soothe. Even after all these years, it was the same: Sirius came and the world was transformed and Remus stopped despairing, there in the empty noble house of Black, whose dreams had died, however wicked they had been.


End file.
